<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonding Week (or the time Janus found several flowers in his hat) by Nonbinary_dude_chillin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672517">Bonding Week (or the time Janus found several flowers in his hat)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_dude_chillin/pseuds/Nonbinary_dude_chillin'>Nonbinary_dude_chillin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonding Weeks [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little Roman Angst, Bonding Week, But mostly fluff, Flowers, Fluff n’ Stuff, Language of Flowers, M/M, TW: sexual innuendo, a tiny bit of angst, moceit fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_dude_chillin/pseuds/Nonbinary_dude_chillin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton has organized another bonding week and this time tensions are a little higher than usual. On the first night Janus finds a red flower in his hat. It’s Detective Janus time as he tries to find out who did it.</p><p>(I will be updating this fic every day for a week.)</p><p>(Takes place in between POF and FWSA)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonding Weeks [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Day Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! For my 20th fic... I’m bringing back Bonding Week! This time it’s from Janus’ point of view! Hope y’all like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus was sitting awkwardly on the couch, pretending  not to hear the conversation going on in the kitchen.</p><p>“Roman, Virgil! I know both of you don’t like him, but that’s just too bad. It’s Bonding Week, and we have rules.”</p><p>“Patton I know you like to act like our dad, but you're not, we don’t have to stay for Bonding Week, I don’t even want to see that snakes’ face!”</p><p>“Fine! Don’t stay. But if I hear Roman singing, or any MCR from Virgil’s room. Both of you will know what it’s like when I go from a poodle to a pit bull.”</p><p>“So… Janus…”</p><p>Janus turned his head to look at Logan. “Yes?”</p><p>“What is… your favorite coffee mug?”</p><p>Janus nearly burst out laughing, “Logan. You might be good with facts, but small talk is not your forte.”</p><p>Logan’s ears tinged pink and he looked away, “I was just trying to distract from the figurative ‘elephant in the room.’”</p><p>“Flashcards?”</p><p>“Yes I’ve been studying.”</p><p>Janus sighed, “The elephant being the fact that two of the other sides aren’t exactly too fond of me at the moment.”</p><p>“Yes. That… elephant.”</p><p>“Well… I can’t say I’m too happy about it. But it is what it is. Virgil absolutely /loved/ me before this anyway.”</p><p>Logan nodded, “Virgil isn’t the easiest to get along with. Nor are any of the others.”</p><p>“I agree. Why don’t we just run away together, get a hut on the beach and fuck everyday?” Janus said, with a serious tone.</p><p>Logan looked mortified, “Wh-what? Are you- are you serious?”</p><p>Janus struggled to keep a straight (gay) face. “Absolutely darling.”</p><p>Logan was a stuttering mess, “Umm… how does one… how do I respond. I mean… I don’t want to. That’s for sure. So no. I don’t.”</p><p>Janus let the corner of his mouth twitch up, “You really are oblivious.”</p><p>“Oh. Oh! Were- were you- kidding?”</p><p>The lying side chuckled, “Of course I’m /totally/ not. Because that’s something I’m /dying/ to do. Fuck a nerd.” He wrinkled his nose, “Although… I know someone who does…”</p><p>Logan just stared at him, “You- you do?”</p><p>“Of course. Remus has talked to me plenty of times! You should hear the things he talks about. Always imagining how big your dick is, moaning your name all night-”</p><p>“Umm! Hi Patton!” Logan said, waving.</p><p>If Janus thought he was a blushing, stuttering mess when /he/ flirted, oh boy. Seemed the nerd had a crush.</p><p>Janus turned in his seat to see Patton walk into the living, looking very stern with Virgil and Roman trailing after him. Both of them glared daggers at Janus as soon as they got in the room.</p><p>Janus couldn’t help but cast a smug look back.</p><p>Patton huffed and pooped down on the couch next to him. Janus side-eyed him, “Well someone is happy today.” He remarked.</p><p>Patton plastered a smile on his face that looked incredibly fake. “Well, Janus is Remus coming?”</p><p>“No. He’s just finishing up some project he’s been working on for the last week.”</p><p>Roman’s head snapped, “What? What is it?”</p><p>“It involves something sticky. That’s all I know.”</p><p>Roman jumped to his feet, “I told him not to! God, how are we related?!” He dashed out of the room muttering something about disowning his brother.</p><p>Patton shook his head and rubbed his temples, “Well… Janus, when Roman comes back we’ll ask him to conjure a bedroom for the week.”</p><p>Janus nodded, “Thank you, and sorry for the trouble my presence seems to cause.” He looked directly at Virgil when he said this, and the anxious side just rolled his eyes and took out his phone.</p><p>“No. We all need to learn to respect each other.” Patton said. “And on weeks like these, anything can happen.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And so starts Bonding Week. I’m sticking to my self-made pledge to write these the night before I post them. So they’re just as big of a surprise to me as it is to you guys. Good luck!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Janus woke up early. He was what you would call an early bird, and not a night owl. He believed in the benefits of a healthy sleep schedule, unlike Virgil who would stay up until 4 or 5 am every day.</p><p>Janus walked into the bathroom to get ready, Roman had made it so that it didn’t have any mirrors or reflective surfaces. And Janus had to respect him for that, no matter how petty Roman could be, he didn’t ignore Janus’ phobia.</p><p>Janus had had eisoptrophobia, or the irrational fear of mirrors, since he was a child. Everyone understood that and had made accommodations for him. And though Janus would never admit it, he was grateful for that.</p><p>When Janus was done he walked out of the bathroom, and got changed. But for some reason he couldn’t seem to find his hat. He remembered putting it on the bedside table the night before, but it wasn’t there now.</p><p>He looked all over his room, in the closet, under the covers, under the bed, but it just seemed to have disappeared.</p><p>‘Don’t be ridiculous.’ Janus told himself, ‘The hat didn’t just grow legs and walk away.’</p><p>Actually, knowing the mindscape, it very well could have.</p><p>Janus was so frustrated he used his last resort.</p><p>‘Remus!’</p><p>‘Yee?’</p><p>‘Have you seen my hat?’</p><p>‘Oh! Did the snakey-poo lose his hat again!?’</p><p>‘Remus don’t tease me, just tell me if you know where it is!’</p><p>‘Fine. I’ll look for it.’</p><p>‘I normally wouldn’t be helping you Deceit, but your hat is sitting on the kitchen table and it’s giving me a headache, as well as you two talking in here. So just come pick it up.’</p><p>‘Ohhh! Hheeeyyyyyyyyyy Viiiirggeeeeeeeeeee!’</p><p>‘Remus shut up.’</p><p>‘Nah, you never talk to us!’</p><p>‘Because yall are losers.’</p><p>‘You were the one you joined the lights Virgil. You can’t be throwing shade.’</p><p>‘I joined the lights cause you all were such losers.’</p><p>‘Mhm, right okay.’</p><p>‘Shut up Deceit. Just come get your fucking hat and leave me alone.’</p><p>Janus snickered to himself, Virgil was so sensitive. And so fun to tease.</p><p>Two minutes later, there was a knock at his door. He opened it to find Remus standing there holding his hat.</p><p>“Thanks.” He said, taking it from the creative side.</p><p>Remus giggled, “Sure thing snake boy.”</p><p>Janus was instantly suspicious, “What did you do?”</p><p>“Nothing… but you might want to look at it before you put it on your head.”</p><p>Janus yanked it off his head and examined it. He was surprised to find a small red amaryllis flower on the rim of it. “Did you do this?” He asked Remus.</p><p>He shook his head and Janus knew that he wasn’t lying. “Can you get it off?” Janus asked.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Remus said, taking the hat and ripping at the flower. Janus was about to yell at him to stop, but just as he opened his mouth, the flower started growing back.</p><p>“What?” He whispered, staring at it. “Wait, Remus try again.”</p><p>Remus tore the flower off the hat, but yet again, it grew back.</p><p>“Looks like you're just going to have to deal with it, Two-Dicks.” Remus said, thrusting the hat back to Janus.</p><p>Janus looked at him, “Two-Dicks?”</p><p>“Cause snakes have two dicks. Duh.”</p><p>“No, I know that. I’m just surprised that you do.”</p><p>“Hey, what can I say. I had a great teacher. He knows all about that sexual stuff. He told me all about it last night.”</p><p>“I don’t need to know about your sex life with Logan.”</p><p>“Well, Imma tell you about it anywayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.” Remus skipped down to the commons, holding that note.</p><p>Still confused about the flower, Janus followed him more slowly.</p><p>When he got down to the kitchen for breakfast he was deep in his thoughts. And was pulled out of them when he heard a snort of laughter.</p><p>“Wow Janus, you’re wearing flowers now. You really are a middle school librarian!”</p><p>Now, Janus knew he should have kept his cool with Roman. But when the creative side said that it triggered the memory of him insulting Janus’ name. And the words tumbled out of Janus’ mouth before he could stop them, just like before.</p><p>“Well, at least I’m not a narcissistic, Disney-obsessed brat with his head stuck up in the clouds daydreaming about things that’ll never happen.”</p><p>As soon as the words left Janus’ mouth, he desperately wanted to take them back. But the damage was done. You can’t take back words.</p><p>The room was deadly silent. Everything seemed to stand still.</p><p>Then the strangest thing happened.</p><p>Roman burst out laughing. “Is that the best you got?” He asked, “C’mon Deceit. I already know all those things. Come up with something more hurtful next time.”</p><p>Everyone stared at the prince in shock.</p><p>“What?” Janus asked, dumbfounded.</p><p>“Pshh, you thought that hurt me? Hun, think again. I have tough skin, it takes a lot to hurt my feelings.”</p><p>Well, first off, Janus could tell he was lying. He knew that he hurt Roman. But he didn’t know why Roman was hiding it.</p><p>So instead of apologizing, he just chuckled awkwardly and sat down with the rest of them. Everyone seemed relieved that Roman took it so well.</p><p>Well, everyone except Virgil. He was looking directly at Janus. And the lying side guessed that he too knew that Roman was faking.</p><p>‘What the hell was that?’ Virgil asked.</p><p>‘He started it V. You can’t blame me.’</p><p>‘I’ve told you not to call me that.’</p><p>‘Whatever. It just slipped out.’</p><p>‘Right. Like last time. And how ‘freak’ and ‘idiot’ and 'ridiculous’ and ‘stupid’ slipped out when I left. Everything seems to be an accident with you Dee.’</p><p>Janus tried to argue, but Virgil had blocked him out.</p><p>Sighing in frustration, he turned Logan and struck up a conversation. If Virgil wanted to be difficult, then let him.</p><p>… </p><p>That night Janus was sure to put his hat on the bedside table. He didn’t necessarily mind the flower. But he would never admit it. And he didn’t want any more of them getting stuck to his hat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s day two! Sorry it’s a little short, but I had an extra long swim practice last night.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Janus woke up the next morning, it took him a while to notice that his hat wasn’t where it was supposed to be.</p><p>When he reached for it and found that it was gone, he got angry.</p><p>‘Is my hat down there again!’ He yelled into his mind.</p><p>‘Yup.’</p><p>‘For fucks sake!’</p><p>‘Want me to bring it up again? I can tell you what Logan and I did last nightttttttttt!’</p><p>‘No. I’ll do it. But I swear I will kill whoever’s doing this.’</p><p>‘Ohhhhhhhh, kinky!’</p><p>‘Shut up Remus.’</p><p>Janus put on the rest of his clothes and walked downstairs. He found his hat sitting on the kitchen table, the exact same way it was before.</p><p>Sighing Janus picked it up, but he stopped just as he was about to put it on his head. For there, right beside the red amaryllis was an orange snapdragon.</p><p>“What?” Janus said out loud.</p><p>“Hmm?” Patton said, looking up from the morning newspaper.</p><p>“Nothing.” Janus said, blush dusting his cheeks.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Why was he blushing?</p><p>Janus shook it off and started to walk away. But he heard Patton say “Wait!”</p><p>He turned to see Patton pointing to a note on the table. He glanced at the morals side who shrugged. Janus picked it up and opened the top.</p><p>‘Determination, beauty, love.’</p><p>“What does it say?” Patton asked.</p><p>Janus handed him the paper, extremely confused.</p><p>Patton gave him the note back, a similar look of confusion on his face. “What does it mean?”</p><p>Janus shook his head, still trying to figure it out, “I /totally/ know.”</p><p>“Is it a code for something?”</p><p>“It could be.”</p><p>“Is /what/ a code for something?”</p><p>Janus turned to see Logan walk into the kitchen, coffee mug in hand, already looking professional at 7 am.</p><p>“Janus got a note under his hat.” Patton explained, “It says 'Determination, beauty, love.’ We don’t know what it means. Do you know anything about it?”</p><p>Logan set down his mug, sat down and crossed his arms. “Hmm… it could be code… or it could be a random assortment of words… or-”</p><p>“Ohhhhhhh LOGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!”</p><p>Logan’s face immediately turned bright red. He jumped to his feet and hurried out of the kitchen.</p><p>Patton and Janus exchanged a look and then started laughing. Janus felt something settle in the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t a bad feeling, more of a fluttery one. Butterflies. </p><p>He squashed it down.</p><p>… </p><p>“Oh hey Janny! I see you have another flower in your hat!”</p><p>Janus didn’t look up from his crossword puzzle. “Yes.”</p><p>“Ohh! Whatcha doin? Can I help?” Remus asked.</p><p>“Oh, lord no. Remus, this isn’t exactly you area of expertise-”</p><p>Remus snatched the paper out from under Janus’ hand and held it up. “Hmmm… let’s see…”</p><p>“Remus.” Janus said, not even trying to get the paper back.</p><p>The creative side squinted at the paper. “OH! A good one. ‘A nerd, who’s slightly charming, and really good in bed.’ And look it even had five boxes! L-O-G-A-N!”</p><p>“That’s not what it says.” Janus sighed, too tired to bother at this point.</p><p>He heard a cough from the kitchen and then came more. Remus hopped up and went over to the door. “You okay in there Logan?” He asked, a mischievous smile spreading across his face.</p><p>“I think he needs the heimlich!” Remus announced before stepping into the kitchen.</p><p>Janus quickly averted his eyes.</p><p>… </p><p>That night Janus put his hat on the table beside his bed. He didn’t think he needed an intruder alarm yet. But he would set one if it got to that point.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Janus woke up the next morning, he immediately glanced at his bedside table, and groaned when his hat was nowhere to be found.</p><p>He hurried to get ready and didn’t even bother asking Remus where his hat was. He stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen.</p><p>There it was.</p><p>Right on the table.</p><p>He picked it up, and looked at the rim. This time there was a yellow primrose right next to the snapdragon.</p><p>The most surprising thing however was that there was another note under his hat. It read:</p><p>‘Deception, graciousness, inner strength.’</p><p>‘Weird.’ Janus thought, pocketing the note. He wondered if there would be a new color of flower on his hat every day. It would most likely go in rainbow order. Janus wasn’t actually all that opposed to the idea… </p><p>Wait.</p><p>What was he thinking?</p><p>Janus was one to talk about self love, and not caring what others think. But when it came to himself it was a whole different story.</p><p>What would the others think if he walked around with a bunch of flowers on his head constantly?</p><p>Would it be too weird?</p><p>To feminine?</p><p>Too childish?</p><p>Too… middle school librarian-ne?</p><p>Roman already made his thoughts clear about him wearing one flower, what would he think about having a full rainbow?</p><p>Janus didn’t really want to find out, so he decided that he’d wear his hat to bed now. Nobody could put flowers on it that way.</p><p>Janus put his hat on, (turning the flowers to the back so he didn’t embarrass himself) and walked out of the kitchen.</p><p>He saw Patton in the living room watching cartoons and sat down next to him. (He happened to love Phineas and Ferb, although he’d never admit it.)</p><p>Patton spotted him and paused the show, “Hey Janus! How are you today?”</p><p>There it was again, that fluttery feeling in his stomach…</p><p>Where did it come from?</p><p>“I’m /not/ well. How are you?”</p><p>“I’m super happy! This is my favorite episode of Phineas and Ferb! The one where they talk to the animals. Can you imagine if we could do that? It’d be so amazing! I wonder what Talyn’s rats would say…”</p><p>Janus smiled a bit, Patton’s enthusiasm was adorable.</p><p>He thought that in a platonic, familial way of course.</p><p>“Oh by the way, I saw your hat on the table this morning, and it had a yellow flower on it. Where’d it go? Did you manage to get them off?”</p><p>Janus shook his head and turned his hat around. “Yes, totally. I didn't just turn it around.”</p><p>He suddenly felt self conscious, would Patton think him weird cause he didn’t take the flowers off?</p><p>Would he think it weird that Janus wanted the flowers to stay?</p><p>But why did Janus care anyway?</p><p>“Hey! It looks good!” Patton said.</p><p>“Really?” Janus asked, his voice sounded way too vulnerable.</p><p>“Yeah! Of course! Flowers look good on you.”</p><p>Janus didn’t really know how to take the compliment. For one he didn’t really get any, and two, his heart was beating way too fast for his liking.</p><p>Patton turned Phineas and Ferb back on. And the two of them spent the morning watching cartoons. (Patton would always squeal whenever an animal came on [especially Perry]).</p><p>… </p><p>When dinner time came around, Patton called them all to the table, but only four of them came.</p><p>Virgil and Roman were missing.</p><p>Patton went up to both of their rooms looking for them, but he didn’t find them.</p><p>“Don’t worry frog daddy!” Remus said, eating his noodles with a straw. “They’ll come around. I bet they’re doing the ole’ hanky panky in the Imagination.”</p><p>Patton sat down and glanced at the door uneasily, “I’m not sure… they’ve both been acting weird lately. Do you think I should look for them?”</p><p>He tried to get up but Logan put a hand on his. “Patton, please. Sit and eat. We can look for them later.”</p><p>For some odd reason, the sight of Logan practically holding Patton's hand, made Janus angry. He had no idea why though.</p><p>When dinner was over, Patton, Logan and Remus all went off to find the other two. They wanted Janus to come with them, but he declined. He had been feeling weird all day and needed to figure out why.</p><p>So he headed back up the stairs and lay down on his bed, thinking.</p><p>In the back of his head he knew exactly what was happening, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. So he didn’t. He just took some medicine for his stomach and tried to get some sleep. (Making sure to keep his hat on when he finally fell asleep.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a little bit longer! Yay I guess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Janus woke up the next day, he felt the absence of his hat on his head. He leaped to his feet and ran down the stairs not even bothering to change.</p><p>He rushed to the kitchen, grabbed his hat from the table (and the note that came with it), and went back up the stairs.</p><p>He plopped down on his bed and sighed, there was another flower on his hat. A green Gerbera Daisy. Janus assumed that they were going in a rainbow order. Which was predictable, as whoever was doing this obviously knew Janus was gay.</p><p>The flowers were just so delicate, so fragile, that Janus was afraid he might ruin them if he wore his hat.</p><p>But then again, he’d tried at least twice to rip them off, and they just seemed to grow back. So they would be okay.</p><p>Janus felt a flicker of relief-</p><p>No.</p><p>He didn’t.</p><p>He didn't care what happened to the flowers either way.</p><p>Janus sighed and picked up the note on his bed.</p><p>‘Bashfulness, young love, ‘I can’t live without you.’</p><p>What the hell?</p><p>The messages were getting even more cryptic. And what was this whole ‘I can’t live without you’ bullshit? It made no sense.</p><p>When he went downstairs again, he found Logan, Remus and Patton all gathered in the living room.</p><p>“Janus.” Logan said, “I’m glad you’re here, we need to talk about some things.”</p><p>“Okay…” Janus said, cautiously sitting down on the couch beside Patton. “Is there a problem?”</p><p>“Yes.” Logan said, “It’s Roman and Virgil, they didn’t come down this morning and none of us have seen them in the last twelve hours. Remus thought that they might be in the Imagination as we’ve searched the whole mindscape but there.”</p><p>Janus nodded, “They do seem to like it there.”</p><p>“We thought we should all go over there and find them.” Patton said. “If they're in trouble, and something happened to them… I don’t think I could forgive myself.”</p><p>“I’m sure nothing /too/ bad happened. I mean, they can’t die.” Janus said, trying his best to be comforting, and placing a hand on Patton’s shoulder. As soon as he did, he felt a little thrill go up his spine.</p><p>He ignored it.</p><p>“There’s a catch though.” Logan said, “Only-”</p><p>“I can only get one of your sorry buttholes in the Imagination at a time.” Remus blurted, “And I didn’t even agree to this in the first place. Logan bribed me with-”</p><p>Logan slapped a hand over Remus’s mouth, muffling his words. He was blushing like crazy.</p><p>Janus rolled his eyes, “I don’t care about you’re guys’ sex life. I just want to get Virgil and Roman back.”</p><p>Logan nodded, taking his hand off of Remus’s mouth (most likely cause Remus licked it) and adjusted his tie. “Of course. I think Patton or I should be the one to go with Remus. Just because Janus you’re…”</p><p>“The reason this probably happened in the first place. I know.” Janus said, aware of the uncomfortable atmosphere he’d created.</p><p>“Okay.” Logan stood up and held a hand out to Remus, “I think we should-”</p><p>He was cut off as the door to the living room burst open. There stood Virgil, panting and clutching his chest.</p><p>Patton rushed over. “Virgil! Are you alright!? What happened?”</p><p>The other sides all got up to join them.</p><p>“Roman…. h-he… he…”</p><p>“Woah, slow down there kiddo.” Patton said, guiding him to the couch. “Sit down and catch your breath. Remus will you get him some water?”</p><p>“Can’t promise it won’t be contaminated.” Remus said walking toward the kitchen.</p><p>Janus pursed his lips, “I’ll do it.”</p><p>When he came back with the glass of water, Virgil looked a little bit more calm. He handed the glass to Patton, who gave it to Virgil.</p><p>The emo took a sip and seemed to come to his senses. He took a deep breath, and everyone waited on the edge of their seats.</p><p>“Roman. He… well… I’ll start from the beginning.” Virgil said, talking another sip, “Last night, Roman invited me over to the Imagination on a date. And we ended up sleeping there. No Remus we didn't do anything, I know you’re going to ask.”</p><p>Remus, who had opened his mouth excitedly, closed it with a pouty sigh.</p><p>“This morning when we woke up… Roman seemed strange, different. He wasn’t his usual bubbly, happy, charming self.” Virgil shivered, “He seemed cold. And his eyes… they were different.”</p><p>“Different how?”</p><p>Everyone turned in surprise to Remus. He was looking intently at Virgil, and his tone had lost its usual creepiness.</p><p>“They were… cold and a darker brown… almost blood red.”</p><p>“The kind of red on a scab?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Remus swallowed, “I know what’s wrong. But Virgil, tell us the rest of the story.”</p><p>Janus was completely lost, Remus was being serious. That alone was troubling.</p><p>Virgil nodded, “Well he asked if I would leave for a second so he could change something. So I stood outside the door. But when I tried to get back in, the door was locked.”</p><p>“This is bad.” Remus said, chewing on his thumbnail and pacing. “This is really bad.”</p><p>Janus had never seen Remus act this way, he didn’t think any of the other’s had either. “Remus calm down and tell us what’s wrong.” He said, shaking his friend by the shoulders. “We want to help.”</p><p>Remus shook his head, “I have to go.”</p><p>Then he ran down the hall and around the corner. “Remus!” Logan shouted, “Come back!”</p><p>He started to run after him, but Patton held out an arm. “Wait Logan. I think we should leave him be on this one.”</p><p>Logan looked baffled, “But… aren't you the side that always says to help people?”</p><p>“Yes.” Patton glanced back over his shoulder to where Remus had disappeared, “But he obviously knows something we don’t. If we go charging after him, something bad might happen to all of you.”</p><p>When he said that, he looked directly at Janus, and the lying side couldn’t help but think Patton meant him.</p><p>Logan looked back and forth from Patton to the door, then finally sat down. “I suppose you’re right. He may be able to handle it.”</p><p>The four of them sat in an awkward silence. Janus was highly aware of Virgil’s glare, and he knew his old friend blamed him for the whole Roman situation.</p><p>“So.” Patton said, “Janus, I noticed you have another flower on your hat.”</p><p>“No. I don’t.” Janus said, relieved to have a distraction from the look of pure hatred that Virgil was giving him.</p><p>“Did you get another note?” Logan asked.</p><p>Janus pulled the little slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Logan and Patton. They leaned in to read it. Logan’s forehead creased, and Patton frowned.</p><p>“‘Bashfulness, young love, ‘I can’t live without you.’’” Logan recited. “Do you have any idea what it means?”</p><p>“No. But I want to know who's doing it. It’s honestly getting quite annoying. And I know it’s one of the five of you, the other one would never do something like that.”</p><p>“If you want it to stop, you could sleep with your hat on.” Patton suggested.</p><p>“I /totally/ didn’t try that. Somehow my hat still appeared on the table this morning.”</p><p>“Oh… umm. OH! Do you want me to help put up cameras in your room? Then you can find out who it is and ask them to stop.”</p><p>“True…”</p><p>“Alright let's go!” Patton said brightly, grabbing Janus’ wrist and dragging him up the stairs.</p><p>Janus felt the familiar flutter in his chest, and his skin tingled on his wrist. He obviously ignored them.</p><p>Patton pushed open the door to Janus' room and the two of them walked in. “Okay.” He said, sitting down on the bed. “I would normally ask Roman to conjure a camera, but he’s not here. I have one in my room though! You find a good spot to set it up and I’ll grab it.”</p><p>As soon as he sat down, Patton bounced back up and out the door.</p><p>Janus started looking for a spot to put the camera that was hidden from view. He was actively denying the fact that his cheeks were still bright red.</p><p>When Patton came back, he was holding a small security camera, not the home security kind, but one you might have if you were a photographer. “Alright! Did you find a good spot?”</p><p>Janus pointed to a spot on the top of the fireplace. “Right there. You can’t see it when you come in the room, and it’s hidden by shadows so when you leave you can barely see it. And my guess is that when it’s dark, it’ll be practically invisible.”</p><p>“Great!” Patton handed Janus the camera. Janus walked over to the fireplace and stood on his tip toes. But he couldn’t reach.</p><p>“Patton could you-”</p><p>Suddenly arms wrapped around his waist and Janus felt himself being lifted off the ground. Janus was so surprised he nearly fell.</p><p>“Patton! What are you doing?!” He yelped.</p><p>“Giving you a boost!” The morals side answered brightly.</p><p>Janus steadied himself and turned to the fireplace. He was now level with the mantle and could easily reach the corner. He put the camera there, turned it on and tapped Patton’s arms.</p><p>“Okay. You- you can put me down now.”</p><p>Patton obliged, setting Janus down gently.</p><p>Janus didn’t look at him directly, knowing that the redness of his cheeks couldn’t handle it.</p><p>“Uhh, thanks Patton.”</p><p>“Anytime.”</p><p>… </p><p>When Patton finally left, Janus flopped down on his bed, and shoved his face in the pillow. He felt like a lovesick teenager. He was blushing and his heart was out of control. Patton was so… </p><p>Amazing.</p><p>Nope.</p><p>Nevermind.</p><p>Patton was cool. He was a cold dude. A friend.</p><p>Nothing more.</p><p>That night Janus went to bed /knowing/ that Patton was just a friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Banda-bing Banda-bang, next chapter? Done! I’m having a lot of fun with this if you can’t tell.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus woke up the next day, completely confident that he’d catch the person who kept stealing his hat. He got out of bed and got ready, knowing full well where his hat was.</p>
<p>He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sure enough. There was his hat, sitting on the table. </p>
<p>On the rim there was a new flower: a blue Anemone. So that confirmed the theory that it was going in a rainbow order.</p>
<p>Under the hat there was a note like always, ‘Purity, beauty, cheerfulness.’</p>
<p>Instead worrying about the more and more confusing notes, Janus walked into the living to find Patton in the living room holding a board game. When he saw Janus he jumped up.</p>
<p>“Did you check the camera?” He asked.</p>
<p>Janus put the note in his pocket and turned to Patton, “Well. I figured since you helped me put it up, you’d want to check it too.”</p>
<p>Patton shrugged, “Sure. Why not? Let’s go!”</p>
<p>He skipped up the stairs, and Janus followed a little more regularly. When they got to Janus’ room, Patton took the camera down off the mantle and handed it to Janus.</p>
<p>The yellow clad side took the memory card out and his computer. Then he hooked it up.</p>
<p>Patton leaned in close and the two of them skimmed through the footage. Janus tried to ignore the fact that he could feel Patton’s breath on his neck.</p>
<p>The first time through Janus saw nothing suspicious, so they went through the footage again, this time more slowly.</p>
<p>Then Janus saw something. He stopped the footage. “What happened?”</p>
<p>He rewound and found that one frame his hat was there, and the next it wasn’t. There weren’t any frames in between.</p>
<p>How was that possible?</p>
<p>Someone must have disabled the camera. Janus sat back in his chair and put his face in his hands, concentrating.</p>
<p>But the only ones who knew about it was him and Patton… </p>
<p>As Janus was pondering, Patton had taken the computer and walked over to the bed.</p>
<p>“Patton what-”</p>
<p>“I have an idea!” He exclaimed, typing away.</p>
<p>Janus went over and sat down next to him. Patton’s eyes were fixed on the screen and he clicked around.</p>
<p>“See… if we put this into a video editing app… like so… we can find out if any frames were taken out.” He explained.</p>
<p>“Wow… Patton, who knew you were so tech savvy? I /totally/ expected you to understand how to do that. Cause you're /totally/ not too much of a dad.”</p>
<p>Patton smiled a bit, still not taking his eyes off the screen. “And… there!”</p>
<p>He leaned back and handed Janus the computer. “Take a look friendo!”</p>
<p>Janus took the computer wondering why the word ‘friendo’ hurt so much. He looked through the footage and saw that no frames had been taken out. His hat was there one second and gone the next. Like it had just disappeared.</p>
<p>Janus shut his laptop rather roughly and threw it down on the bed. “God fucking dammit.” He said angrily.</p>
<p>“Language!”<br/>
…</p>
<p>Later that day, Janus, Patton, Logan and Virgil were all sitting in the living room. The twins were gone, and everyone’s anxiety was spiking. Not just Virgil’s.</p>
<p>See the sides were able to feel their own emotions, however, there were only certain emotions they could feel for Thomas. That’s why Virgil was the way he was, he had to deal with his anxiety as well as Thomas’.</p>
<p>“I can’t take this anymore.” Logan said, “I’m going to find Remus in the Imagination.” He stood up, but Patton stopped.</p>
<p>“Logan. Please, I’m sure they’re okay-”</p>
<p>“But you don’t know that for sure.” Logan crossed the room, opening the door.</p>
<p>“I think we-”</p>
<p>“Exactly!” Logan snapped, spinning around. “You ‘think’. You have no idea if Roman and Remus are okay. Don’t say something as a fact if you don’t know for sure.”</p>
<p>Logan swept out the door, slamming it behind him.</p>
<p>Patton looked like he may cry. Janus guessed that the stress of the twins was enough, but now Logan had yelled at him and was gone as well.</p>
<p>Janus reached a hand out to comfort him, but Virgil pulled Patton into a hug first. Behind morality’s back, Virgil fixed a glare at the lying side. Narrowing his eyes and squeezed Patton harder.</p>
<p>Janus swallowed.</p>
<p>Okay.</p>
<p>Well. He knew how it was now.</p>
<p>Janus rose to his feet and silently walked up the stairs.</p>
<p>Just as he was about to turn the corner, he heard a voice behind him.</p>
<p>“Janus? Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“I’m rather tired.” Janus replied, not turning to look at Patton. “I’ve decided not to go and rest.”</p>
<p>“I think we should leave him.” Virgil butted in.</p>
<p>Janus innerly fumed imagining Virgil smirking at his back. “No. Virgil is wrong, I don’t need sleep.”</p>
<p>With that he turned the corner and disappeared.</p>
<p>As soon as Janus got back to his room, he cast a soundproof charm and started punching the wall.</p>
<p>He ran away like a coward, again. At the first sign of a conflict, he fled. Why was he like this?</p>
<p>Janus pounded the wall harder. He knew there would probably be a rip in his gloves, but he just kept going.</p>
<p>Why did he even care if Virgil hugged Patton. It wasn’t like Janus had control over who Patton was allowed to hug. He could hug anyone for all Janus cared.</p>
<p>But then why did it hurt?</p>
<p>It wasn’t like Janus had a crush on Patton or anything. They were just friends. Nothing more.</p>
<p>Then again, did friends get butterflies in their stomach every time the other one passed?</p>
<p>Why was everything so confusing!?</p>
<p>Janus’ next punch was rather hard and he put a hole in his wall. That brought him back to the present.</p>
<p>He slumped to the floor. His chest was heaving and sweat plastered his hair to his forehead. The worst thing was that his gloves were ripped and his knuckles were bleeding.</p>
<p>Suddenly there was a knock on the door.</p>
<p>Janus sprang to his feet, hastily changed his gloves and fixed his posture.</p>
<p>Then he walked toward the door and opened it a crack to reveal a rather anxious looking Patton.</p>
<p>“Hey Janus you ran away so quick I wanted to see if- whoa. What happened?”</p>
<p>Janus cleared his throat, “What do you mean ‘what happened’?”</p>
<p>Patton squinted at him. “It’s just… you look like you’ve been… working out. But in your regular clothes.”</p>
<p>“And so what if I have?” Janus asked, getting defensive.</p>
<p>He saw Patton glance down at the hand holding the door open. “Janus. Can I come in?”</p>
<p>‘Shit.’ Janus thought. “Yes. You can totally come in, it’s not like I’m trying to sleep or anything.”</p>
<p>“Janus.” Patton said, in his ‘stern dad’ voice. “Please let me in.”</p>
<p>Janus sighed and opened the door all the way.</p>
<p>Patton stepped in and scanned the room. His eyes trailed over the hole in the wall and the ripped gloves and Janus could see the pieces click in his brain.</p>
<p>“So that’s why your gloves are bloody.” He murmured. He turned to Janus, “Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>Janus nodded.</p>
<p>“For a lying side you're not too good at lying under pressure.” Patton remarked, grabbing Janus’ hand and sitting them both down on the bed. “You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, but can I at least bandage your hands?”</p>
<p>“No. You can’t. And not only the right hand.”</p>
<p>Patton pulled a first aid kit out from behind him. (Janus had no idea where it came from.) He gently took the glove off and pulled out some band-aids and rubbing alcohol.</p>
<p>“This will hurt a bit, but I want to make sure no bit’s of plaster are in your fingers from the wall.”</p>
<p>Patton was right. It did hurt. But the tingling from his touch drowned out the pain.</p>
<p>Once his right hand was fine, Janus put on another glove. “What about the other one?” Patton asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>“I’ll deal with it later.” Janus replied shortly.</p>
<p>Patton nodded. Janus could tell he had questions, but Patton was good at reading the room and knew when people didn’t want to talk.</p>
<p>“Is there anything else you need?” Patton asked.</p>
<p>“No. I think that’s it.”</p>
<p>“Anything you want to talk about?”</p>
<p>“No.” There was definitely something, but he couldn’t tell /Patton/.</p>
<p>“Okay. Just know I’m here.”</p>
<p>As Patton got up to leave, Janus put a hand on his arm, “Thank you Patton.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>That night, Janus resigned himself to the fact that his hat would be sitting on the kitchen table the next day with a new purple flower on it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my god. I can’t believe that the week is almost over. It’s been really fun for me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That morning Janus woke up and took his time getting ready. He already knew his hat would be on the table. So he didn’t bother wasting his energy on being mad or annoyed.</p><p>When he finally did come down the stairs and into the kitchen, his hat was right where he expected it to be.</p><p>Today it had a lilac on it. No one was around, so Janus let a small smile slip onto his lips. The rim was almost full of flowers. There was on spot that didn’t have any, and that bothered Janus, but whatever.</p><p>He picked up the note, ‘Anticipation, excitement, ‘I’m dying to see you.’</p><p>Janus’ cheeks tinged pink.</p><p>“Smiling at a love letter Janny?” Remus asked, walking in. “Anything naughty on it?”</p><p>“No Remus for the last time I-” Janus stopped and turned around. “Wait… Remus?”</p><p>His friend smiled happily at him, “Yeppers! And who’s it from?”</p><p>Janus snatched his hand back as Remus tried to reach for the note, “It’s from no one. And what happened? Where’s Roman? And Logan?”</p><p>“They’re here, and gimme it! I know you know who it’s from.”</p><p>“No Remus. Seriously.”</p><p>Remus shoulders slumped, “Fine. C’mon. We should probably talk about things.”</p><p>Janus followed him into the living room, where Remus conjured a megaphone and screamed, “FAMILY FUCKING MEETING!”</p><p>Janus covered his ears as the rest of the sides popped in, clearly annoyed.</p><p>Then they saw him.</p><p>“Oh.” Logan said. “We should probably tell him what happened.”</p><p>“No. Don’t tell me. It’s not like I want to know or anything.”</p><p>Logan sighed and motioned for everyone to sit down. Janus noticed that Roman was back and was sitting close to Virgil. On the outside the two of them looked fine, but if you looked hard, you could tell that neither of them had gotten enough sleep the night before. Remus would obviously think it was for some dirty reason, but Janus suspected it was for something else.</p><p>“Tell me what happened.” Janus said, crossing his arms.</p><p>All the others exchanged a look and Logan opened his mouth. “See, shortly Patton came back down from seeing you. I found Remus and Roman in the Imagination. Well, Remus and… Pride.”</p><p>Janus sucked in a breath. He knew about Pride. Actually he knew that everyone had a darker version of themselves. But he only knew of Pride, Roman’s other side, Paranoia, Virgil’s other side. And Insanity, Remus’ other side.</p><p>The scary thing was, he didn’t even know his own other side.</p><p>“I got there just as Remus was calming Pride down, so I didn’t do much. Roman got control of his own body, and he’s back with us. But we don’t know how much damage Pride did to Thomas’ mind. We’re still trying to figure that out.”</p><p>Everyone was quiet for a while, until Roman spoke. His voice was scratchy, like he had been crying. “I’m sorry guys.” He whispered. “I really thought I had him under control.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault.” Virgil said. Janus noticed he was quick to try and banish Roman’s unwanted thoughts.</p><p>“Yes, I agree with Virgil, Roman.” Logan said, adjusting his glasses. “It happens sometimes.”</p><p>“Don’t worry kiddo.” Patton said, placing a hand on Roman’s knee. “It’ll be okay.”</p><p>Roman shook his head, “No. It won’t.”</p><p>He stood up and walked out the door. Virgil followed him, casting a glare over his shoulder at Janus. Like this was somehow his fault.</p><p>Janus again said something he was sure to regret later. “Sure Virgil. Glare at me like it’s my fault he’s in this state.”</p><p>As soon as he said it, Janus wished he could take it back. He clapped a gloved hand over his mouth.</p><p>Neither Roman nor Virgil replied.</p><p>The room seemed shocked stiff. Janus sighed, he was bitter, but he knew he was at least part of the problem.</p><p>So he heaved himself to his feet and ran after the two. When he caught up to them, he placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder.</p><p>The anxious side spun around. “What?” He spat.</p><p>Janus took a deep breath, “Virgil. I’m sorry for making that comment. And Roman… I’m sorry for insulting you earlier this week and now. I wanted to take it back as soon as I could. But I forget sometimes that words can be hurtful. And I’m not the best at apologizing. So I’m sorry to both of you.”</p><p>He left the two of them staring after him as he crossed back into the living room and up the stairs.</p><p>He was feeling a lot of emotions right now. Part of him wanted to ignore them, but the other part of him told him to deal with them.</p><p>“Wait Janus!”</p><p>He turned to see Patton coming up the stairs toward him. “Can I come with you? Unless you want to be alone, that’s okay too.”</p><p>Janus thought about it, “I supposed I would be absolutely opposed to any company.”</p><p>Patton smiled at him, and Janus felt the flutter in his stomach again. Patton passed him on the stairs and beconded Janus.</p><p>Janus followed, wondering where Patton was taking them. The moral’s side walked up and up and up, Janus didn’t even know that the mindscape had that many flights of stairs. Then he spotted a trap door in the ceiling.</p><p>Patton walked over to it and pulled on a string attached to it. The trapdoor fell down into a ladder and he motioned for Janus to climb it.</p><p>So Janus did. And when he got to the top, he felt something like cool night air brush his face. He opened his eyes and climbed up the rest of the way.</p><p>He seemed to be on the rooftop of a building. And above him was an entire sky of glowing stars. He was amazed. (But also confused, the author must have forgotten it was morning when they wrote this part of the chapter.)</p><p>“Wow…” he breathed out.</p><p>“Cool right?”</p><p>Janus jumped, he hadn’t realized that Patton was beside him. “No. Not at all. I hate it.”</p><p>Patton smiled and pointed to the other side of the rooftop. There sat a picnic blanket and a bunch of food.</p><p>“Did… what?”</p><p>Patton grabbed his hand and pulled Janus over. The two of them sat down and Patton took a bite of a cookie.</p><p>“You just seemed really stressed lately and… you look like you could use a break.”</p><p>Janus scoffed, “I’m not stressed.”</p><p>Patton looked at him over the rim of his glasses, “Mhm. Okay, and I’m straight.”</p><p>“Patton Sanders!” Janus said, in mock amazement,  “Did I just detect a hint of sarcasm. Who knew you could tell jokes other than dad ones.”</p><p>Patton took another bite of his cookie. “Well, as a dad I still have to keep up with the youngsters don’t I?”</p><p>“I guess you do.”</p><p>“Wait! I forgot to ask! Did you see who took your hat again?”</p><p>“Yes. Totally.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah. Well you know, whoever did it is done now. They put all six colors on my hat.” Janus said.</p><p>“If you find a way to get them off, will you?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Wait… I can’t tell, was that a lie?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Okay… you’re confusing me.”</p><p>Janus shrugged, “I guess you’ll never know.”</p><p>Patton giggled and laid down on his back. “Logan told me about a bunch of… clusters? Lines? Of stars a while ago.”</p><p>Janus laid back too. “You mean constellations?”</p><p>“Yes! That’s what they’re called. Can I tell you about them?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Patton started chattering about a bunch of stars and clusters and constellations and black holes. But Janus was really paying attention. While Patton was looking at the stars, Janus was looking at him.</p><p>It was dark, and the only light seemed to be coming from the moon and stars, yet it still lit up the moral’s side’s face. His eyes more specifically. They were a brilliant electric blue. It seemed almost inhuman for eyes to be that color.</p><p>Patton's cheeks looked rosy and his nose was a little red. Come to think of it, it was rather chilly on the rooftop, he must be cold.</p><p>His suspicions were confirmed as Patton scooted closer to him still pointing at the stars. Janus felt his face soften, and he smiled. </p><p>Damnit.</p><p>Why was he thinking like this again?</p><p>Deep down Janus knew the answer. He had fallen for the morals side. He had been for a while, but he just ignored it. It had been easy before this week. But not anymore.</p><p>… </p><p>When the two of them finally said goodnight, Janus knew he was fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay there’s some things I need to address when y’all are done with this chapter. So stick around!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning when Janus woke up he expected his hat to be there on his bedside table. But after he got ready, he found that it wasn’t.</p><p>Confused, he went downstairs.</p><p>Wasn’t the rainbow done? Janus didn’t think there were anymore flowers to-</p><p>Nope.</p><p>There was his hat. Sitting on the table in the spot it always was. What the hell?</p><p>Janus picked it up and immediately looked at the rim. There in the final place sat a purple Pansy. There was also another note under the hat:</p><p>‘First love.’</p><p>“Oh my god! I am so sick of this!” Janus yelled.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Logan asked, walking into the kitchen with a mug of coffee.</p><p>“I’m sick of these cryptic notes! They’re just a bunch of phrases and lovey-dovey mush. God!”</p><p>“So you’re sick of the notes but not the flowers?”</p><p>“Well- ye-yes but… I don’t know I-” Janus scrunched his eyebrows, “Logan that was a rather direct question… do you know something?”</p><p>“No not at all.” Logan said, turning away and taking a sip of coffee.</p><p>“Bullshit.” Janus said, detecting a lie. (He was honestly just trying to deflect the question, but ended up getting somewhere.)</p><p>The conversation turned into a full on interrogation.</p><p>“Are you the one writing the notes?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Truth.</p><p>“Do you know who is?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Lie.</p><p>“Are you the one putting the flowers on my hat?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Truth.</p><p>“Do you know who is?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Lie.</p><p>“Do you like Remus?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Lie.</p><p>“Wait what?!” Logan stuttered, “That was an unfair question. It had nothing to do with the topic.”</p><p>“Sorry Logan.” Janus said sarcastically, adjusting his gloves, “I had to know. Are you guys dating yet? It seems like you are. But you deny it, when are you going to get together?”</p><p>“I don’t know- I mean I like him- wait- why am I telling you this? I don’t have to give you any information.”</p><p>Janus snickered, “You’ve given me enough Logan darling.” He said.</p><p>“Hi guys!”</p><p>Janus and Logan turned to see Patton skip into the kitchen. “Wuddup? As the youngsters say.”</p><p>Logan glanced at Patton and gave him a meaningful look. Patton nodded and Logan stood up. “I have to go.” He said mechanically, walking out the door.</p><p>Janus looked after him, “What was that about?” He asked, turning back around.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Patton said. “But… I have something I need to give you.’</p><p>He reached into his pocket… and handed Janus a small slip of paper. The same shape that he had found under his hat everyday.</p><p>Then it clicked.</p><p>“Patton! You! It was you!?”</p><p>Patton giggled and nodded, “Open it!”</p><p>Janus, still dumbfounded, opened the slip of paper. It read: ‘Nobility, beauty, ‘you mean so much to me’’</p><p>“But… what do these mean?’ Janus asked.</p><p>Patton laughed again, “C’mon Janus! I’m sure you know, it’s the language of flowers silly. Here-” Patton reached over and took Janus’ hat off his head. He pointed to the first flower that ever appeared on Janus’ hat.</p><p>“The red Amaryllis symbolizes determination, beauty and love.<br/>The orange Snapdragon means deception, graciousness, inner strength.<br/>The yellow Primrose is bashfulness, young love and the phrase ‘I can’t live without you’. <br/>The green Gerbera Daisy means purity, beauty, and cheerfulness.<br/>The blue Anemone: anticipation, excitement, and the phrase ‘I’m dying to see you.<br/>The Lilac symbolizes a first love.<br/>And the Pansy… well. You only give that to someone if they mean more to you than anything else, and they give you stronger feelings than anything else.”</p><p>“Wow… Patton… I never knew you knew this much…” Janus said. “And… you did this for me?”</p><p>“Yeah. I did. You’re all those things to me Janus.”</p><p>The lying side felt like he might break down into tears, he didn’t think anyone cared about him. He thought they thought him a liar. Unworthy of anything but a snake-like face and reputation. But here someone was saying that they liked him. Enjoyed his company. It was almost too much.</p><p>“I- I don’t know what to say…” Janus whispered.</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything. This was kind of my way to tell you that I like you.” Patton said bashfully, looking away. “I know it’s long and complicated but I thought it would be fun.”</p><p>Before Janus could say anything, Patton suddenly jumped up. “Wait! There’s more!” He ran over to the cookie jar, leaving Janus to think over the last week.</p><p>He’d been so stupid! How could he overlook the most obvious person. To be honest Janus wasn’t really ever too concerned with catching whoever it was, he just wanted to know who’d been giving him butterflies from the notes.</p><p>Patton reached into the cookie jar and pulled out a huge bouquet of red Roses. He held them out to Janus, “I think you can figure out what this means.” He said, smiling.</p><p>Janus took them and looked at the delicate roses. He had to make an important decision…</p><p>His instincts told him to refuse Patton and keep bottling his feelings, keep ignoring them. And though he knew it hurt, it was the safest… </p><p>But as he traced a thumb over the blood red petals, something told him that he should say yes. That he should stop ignoring the things that actually mattered, actually made him happy.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Janus asked, looking back up.</p><p>“Y-Yes!” Patton exclaimed.</p><p>Janus smiled, threw aside the roses and launched himself up into Patton’s arms. He could barely kiss him because he was smiling too much. But he did, and it was amazing. Patton was so soft and gentle and Janus just felt so safe with him. </p><p>His lips felt like the petals of the flowers he loved so much, and they held all the meanings of them. Beauty, love, gracefulness, purity, cheerfulness-</p><p>“Oh. My. Fucking. God.”</p><p>Both Janus and Patton sprang apart to see Virgil in the doorway.</p><p>“Uh hey Virge!” Patton said, looking down at his feel and rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“Are you kidding me!?” Virgil yelled.</p><p>Janus sighed, “Virgil don’t-”</p><p>Patton cut across him,“Please don’t get mad Virge I just-”</p><p>“No! Patton I’m not mad at you! Well, kinda actually… I’m mad that Logan won the bet!”</p><p>“Wait… what?” Patton asked, as Logan walked into the kitchen. “A bet?”</p><p>“Yes. Virgil and I made a bet on how long it would take you to become a… couple?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Virgil said, angrily handing Logan ten bucks, “I said it would take you guys at least another Bonding Week. But noooo y’all /had/ to go and get together now!”</p><p>Both Patton and Janus were speechless. Luckily they didn’t need to say anything because Roman burst into the room at that exact moment.</p><p>He was breathing heavily and Janus thought he’d seen this part of the story before.</p><p>“You guys… gotta come… quick.” Roman panted.</p><p>“What’s wrong!?” Patton asked, rushing over. “What happened?”</p><p>“Just follow… me… and… be careful…”</p><p>“Roman what is it?” Logan asked.</p><p>Roman just shook his head and beckoned them down the hallway. To Janus’ horror they were headed to the Imagination.</p><p>“There’s no way I’m going in there.” He hissed when they got there.</p><p>Roman side-eyed him, “Fine, I guess you don’t want to see what happened to your fellow Dark Side.”</p><p>With that he opened the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I know most of you are wondering about the cliffhanger. And I’m here to announce...</p><p>I’M MAKING THIS INTO A SERIES!</p><p>Anyway, yes I’ve been thinking about it for a while, this is going to be more of a story now, then just little snippets of Bonding Weeks. I’ve gotten a lot of inspiration for some people on here as well as my own ideas.</p><p>For the next books/story’s, I will not be using the same writing tactic as before, I’ll write most of the story before had, have my beta reader go over it with me, then probably start posting. I will be posting everyday for a week though.</p><p>(Also I tried to hold back on the angst this book cause I knew the next one would have a lot. Just a warning.)</p><p>I’m really exited for this an I hope you are too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>